


Some of My Favorite Things

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [24]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo and Quatre share a special present together...maybe in a hot tub...





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 24/24: Some Of My Favorite Things

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same as always!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, lemon, yaoi, humor, fluff, g-bois in a bubble bath…

Pairings: 2x4

Rating: NC-17

Notes: This is the last part…sorta…for my Advent ficlets series! This is also for Corazon who, by special request, had asked a while back for me to make a sappy lemon with Q and D in the tub. *grins* SO this is a nice way to really end it! Or…so you think…~_^ Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Quatre sighed softly as he sank down into the bubble bath as he sat on Duo’s lap. ‘This was such a wonderful surprise..’ he thought happily to himself as Duo tenderly brushed a cloth down the blond’s front. He smiled as Duo chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Quatre’s ear before he brought some more water up and rinsed off the bubbles he had brought up. Duo then reached over and grabbed another maraschino cherry and offered it to Quatre, who took it with a grin, licking his lips to get the juice as he chewed on the sweet treat.

 

“So, do you like my Christmas surprise, Quatre?” Duo purred softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

 

“Oh yes, Duo…it was divine and still is,” Quatre purred softly as he snuggled back. They kissed softly, then sat silently as Christmas music played softly in the background. Duo had somehow gotten the others to be gone so he could treat his ‘starlet’. He had made up a special dinner, then had given Quatre some special gifts that he hadn’t wanted the others to see his lover open, one of them being a soft blanket that held an angel on it with a lute. He had then brought the blond into the Jacuzzi area and had shown him the candlelit room and the bubble bath that awaited them.

 

Sighing again in pleasure, Quatre purred softly as Duo’s hands, while caressing his body, began to take a slowly seductive turn. Duo kissed lightly down Quatre’s neck as he whispered softly, “I wanted to find a way to thank you, lover…for bringing me out of the darkness with your soft smile.” Quatre smiled warmly, but didn’t say anything as Duo worked his magic with slow touches and warm licks. He moaned softly as his nipples were teased lightly and arched slightly. Duo smiled softly and licked gently at Quatre’s ear before whispering softly, “Merry Christmas, lover…my blond angel from the stars.”

 

Turning slightly, Quatre kissed Duo softly, their tongues tangling slowly as they made love with their mouths. He pulled back and smiled tenderly. “Merry Christmas…song of my heart,” he replied softly, caressing a light hand across Duo’s face before moving in for another kiss.

 

Duo moaned softly as his tongue played with Quatre’s, his hands busily touching every part of the silky pale skin that he could before he shifted his lover fully onto his lap. Quatre smiled into their kiss as he straddled the slim hips of his beloved and they rocked together, groaning lightly in pleasure as they rubbed together. The blond Preventer moaned and arched his back as Duo pushed his fingers into him slowly, stretching him for the joining they both longed for. He moved back, pushing onto those teasing fingers as he kissed down Duo’s neck and chest. They both moaned softly when he came back up and the kissing began again with heated passion.

 

Gently, Duo brought Quatre back onto his lap and slowly entered him, his moans joining his love’s as they were joined. The soft sound of water hitting the sides of the Jacuzzi accompanied gasps of pleasure and moans of encouragement as the two moved towards passions’ peak. They cried out together as they came suddenly, shudders of pleasure rocking them as they clung to the other. Quatre collapsed against Duo, panting softly as shivers of pleasure ran down his body at a slowly ebbing rate.

 

Duo ran his fingers up into the blond hair and leaned his head down, kissing his beloved gently before they snuggled closer together. They both smiled as they heard the return of their friends and were soon joined in the Jacuzzi as they all stayed up to wait for Christmas to come.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
